


There's nothing like friendship

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Bittersweet, Cheating, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Polygamy, Pregnant Sex, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn’t want his fiancé, Astoria, to be the one to take his virginity, but it’s not easy finding someone who might help him with his problem when he hasn’t even admitted his sexuality to himself.</p><p>It's the beginning of an affair which leads to a future for the three of them which neither one could expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the deflower Draco fest 2012, prompt #78

Lucius knew his son would do anything to make them happy, be it to dressing in a certain way, talking in a certain way, thinking a certain way, or even marrying someone because his parents requested it. Even if Draco accepted every decision his parents made, that did not mean he was happy about it. This was one of those moments. The war was over, as were their trials, and Lucius and Narcissa had chosen that evening to sit down with Draco and a list of possible marriage candidates. Lucius could see in his son’s body language that he wasn’t comfortable about the situation, but nevertheless, he still accepted their decision.  
  
After a long night, they finally made their choice: Astoria Greengrass was the best option. They sent out a letter to her and her family, inviting them to dine in the Malfoy mansion as soon as it was possible.  
  
As Lucius chaperoned the first date between Draco and the possible future daughter-in-law, he noted that his son’s discomfort with the marriage would not soon pass; clearly Draco had problems adjusting to his new situation.  
  
Like the good boy he was, Draco never said a word. Narcissa could not see his son’s discomfort as she chatted with Astoria and her parents about the wedding, which didn’t surprise Lucius because she always dreamt of the day she could plan Draco’s wedding, but Lucius saw it.  
  
Things continued, and months later every detail of the wedding was planned out. No matter how much Draco was being made to endure: cake tasting, robe fitting, picking out the guest list, decorations, china, menu, etc. Draco still didn’t back out of the wedding. It wasn’t until closer to his wedding date that Lucius began to notice dramatic changes in Draco, which Lucius feared would end in Draco running away or refusing to marry the young girl.  
  
Deciding to take things into his own hands, Lucius called for Draco’s best friend, Blaise Zabini, in hopes that the friend might talk some sense into the boy before Draco made a fool of himself, or his family.  
  
Mr Zabini was a handsome young man, who knew how to behave well and who never really spoke ill of anyone—unless they deserved it, of course. Lucius was pleased to discover that Zabini was willing to help him find out why Draco was acting the way he was, and then to try and persuade Draco to go through with the wedding. While divorce was not uncommon in the wizard society, not many pure-blooded families chose to end their marriage. Even if their marriage was a disaster, pure-bloods always worked through it or had lovers on the side. Lucius did not wish a bad marriage or divorce for Draco if the boy could be shown reason  
  
‘Don’t worry, Mr Malfoy; I’m sure that whatever it is, we’ll work through it. I don’t believe Draco wants to dishonour his family name by refusing this marriage.’ Grateful his son had such good friends, Lucius thanked the boy and said that if he saw great changes in Draco, he would reward him well.  
  
-o-  
  
When Lucius explained the reason he had been invited, Blaise believed Lucius was aware of the reason why Draco wasn’t accepting his fate as well as his parents wanted. It didn’t take long before Blaise understood that Lucius did not know about Draco’s sexuality, and that he didn’t really know what caused Draco’s discomfort. Blaise knew Draco well and knew the only reason he chose to ignore his sexuality was because he didn’t want to disappoint his family. The two of them had never discussed their sexuality; Draco knew Blaise was gay, and Blaise thought Draco knew he himself was as well.  
  
Blaise knew Lucius’ request would not be easy, since he personally didn’t believe someone had to hide their sexuality in order to make others happy, but knowing Draco, Blaise knew he couldn’t make his friend do as he would have done.  
  
Deciding to pay Draco a visit before he had a chance to change his mind about his  _quest_ , Blaise Disapparated as soon as he was outside of the Malfoy Manor. Knocking on Draco’s flat door, he patiently waited to be let in.  
  
As the door slowly opened, Blaise could see the tired face of Draco. ‘What happened to you?’ Blaise asked, shocked to find Draco in such a state. Draco didn’t answer, but instead stepped away from the half-opened door. Taking it as an invitation, Blaise pushed open the door and entered the flat.  
  
Once inside he saw a half-empty bottle of firewhisky on the living room table, which explained some of Draco’s strange behaviour. ‘Have you been drinking all day?’ he asked Draco, who didn’t seem to care. ‘Draco, look at me.’  
  
Draco slowly obeyed Blaise.‘I had a glass earlier, but I’m not drunk,’ he answered before carelessly walking over to the sofa. Sitting down, he rested his head against the back and closed his eyes.  
  
‘Why were you drinking?’ Blaise asked, knowing all too well the reason.  
  
‘It’s nothing important,’ Draco answered in a bored tone.  
  
Not in the mood to play games, especially not when it concerned Draco’s future, Blaise sat down next to Draco and was determined to make him talk. ‘Don’t give me that crap Draco, we’ve been friends for almost two decades.’  
  
Draco opened his eyes and stared at Blaise, probably surprised by the blunt way Blaise talked, since he was always the calm one. ‘It’s the wedding. I don’t know if I can go through with it.’  
  
Draco’s explanation did not shock Blaise. Torn between supporting his friend and obeying Lucius’ wishes, Blaise decided to dig a little to see if he could find anything that might help him with his decision. ‘Why?’ Blaise asked as he shifted slightly in the sofa, making himself more comfortable.  
  
Draco looked away, most likely embarrassed to tell Blaise the real reason. After what seemed like forever, Draco turned to Blaise. ‘I don’t want to marry her while I’m still a virgin,’ he said, before lowering his head in shame.  
  
Blaise was shocked into silence. He knew Draco hadn’t talked with anyone about his sex life, but Blaise had thought that he and Pansy might have done something while they were dating, especially since Pansy bragged about it. Thinking back to their school years, Blaise wondered if Pansy knew about Draco as well, and lied so nobody would suspect that Draco was not as interested in girls.  
  
Knowing now that Draco’s only fear is his virginity, and not that he must live with a woman for the rest of his life, Blaise understood what he had to do.  
  
‘Would you marry if you weren’t still a virgin?’ Blaise asked, wondering if that was all that stopped Draco. ‘I’m sure there are many girls who are willing to sleep with you, as well as many men.’  
  
Draco turned towards Blaise, staring at him. Blaise knew exactly why Draco was shocked. Blaise had broken the silence about Draco’s sexuality. Simply admitting he knew was a large step to take.  
  
Looking away, Draco reached for the firewhisky. Not wanting to see his friend drunk because of something as simple as his homosexuality, Blaise ripped the bottle out of Draco’s hand before he had a chance to take a sip. ‘Draco, I care about you a lot, and I don’t want to see you like this. If your virginity is what’s bothering you, then do something about it. Your parents want to see you marry Astoria, and I’m sure you want the same, even if you like boys more than girls.’  
  
‘It’s easy for you to say. You don’t have a prestigious family name to sully with your choices. I can’t just go out there and find some random bird or bloke, not unless I use a Memory Charm on them afterwards.’  
  
Blaise stared at his friend, who didn’t hide his discomfort. ‘People will always exist who know how to keep their mouths shut.’  
  
‘Oh yeah? Like who?’ Draco asked, clearly not believing Blaise. There was a sadness in Draco’s eyes that touched something inside Blaise, and he decided to let Draco know just how much their friendship meant to him.  
  
Deciding to show Draco instead of telling him, Blaise leaned closer to Draco. ‘I won’t tell,’ Blaise said before he closed the last space between them, softly pressing their lips together.  
  
-o-  
  
Draco’s heart made a backflip in his chest when Blaise’s soft lips touched his. His brain must have shut off because during the kiss he wasn’t able to think of anything. It wasn’t until the kiss ended that Draco’s mind was turned on again.  
  
Thinking about Blaise’s offer, he understood why people chose to have secret affairs; it wasn’t easy living in a relationship when the person felt imprisoned with someone the person didn’t want. Only now that he was cornered in a situation that he didn't want did Draco understand what a fool he had been for keeping his sexuality a secret from his parents  
  
Realising just how miserable the rest of his life would be, Draco couldn’t hold back the tears. Not wanting Blaise to see him broken, he turned away, hoping he was able to hide his weakness.  
  
He knew that it hadn’t worked when Blaise spoke the next moment. ‘Draco, don’t hide your tears in shame.’ Knowing just how much Blaise cared, Draco decided to seek comfort from him. Turning around, he leaned into Blaise’s open embrace.  
  
Like the good friend he was, Blaise comforted Draco by rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear.  
  
‘I thought I could forget everything and marry her, but I can’t,’ Draco confessed against Blaise’s chest.  
  
‘My offer still stands, Draco. I am willing to be with you and never tell anyone about it.’  
  
A part of Draco wanted to refuse the offer because he didn’t want to hurt his future wife, or his family, but the other part wanted it badly.  _Maybe one secret won’t hurt them, and then I will be happy, as will they._ Draco thought to himself. At least if he did have an affair, he might not break down every time he thought about his future. ‘And nobody would know?’ he asked, fearing that his secret would come out and he would be an outcast.  
  
‘No one,’ Blaise whispered against Draco’s temple while he slowly ran his fingers through Draco’s hair.  
  
Looking up at his best friend, Draco had no doubt Blaise could keep a secret, and that was how he decided that Blaise should be his first. Draco didn’t know much about gay sex; he hadn’t even tried to enter himself with his own finger in fear he might change his mind about marrying a girl. ‘Will it hurt?’ he asked Blaise.  
  
‘If it’s done correctly, it won’t hurt,’ Blaise answered, before he leaned down and kissed Draco.  
  
The kiss continued for a long time, until Blaise slowly moved, forcing Draco down on the sofa. When Draco was lying comfortably, Blaise continued his kisses down Draco’s cheek, neck and chest. If kissing was this amazing, Draco wondered how the sex would be. Because he had closed his eyes while he was enjoying the kissing, he did not see what Blaise was doing, but he understood Blaise was trying to undo his shirt.  
  
His shirt was soon open, and Blaise moved on to the trousers. Thinking about what would happen, Draco started to panic. Blaise must have noted the change because he moved up Draco’s body until their lips touched again. It didn’t take long before Draco was calm again.  
  
‘Relax, I won’t hurt you,’ Blaise said in a soothing voice. Draco knew from before that Blaise wouldn’t hurt him, but hearing his comforting words helped.  
  
This time, Blaise continued to kiss Draco while undressing him, only moving away when he needed to pull off Draco’s trousers and pants, before he quickly returned to his needy friend.  
  
Draco watched Blaise move up his body, slowly grinding against Draco. Unable to keep quiet as Blaise grinded against his cock, Draco gripped the sofa. He found his reaction embarrassing, but could see that Blaise loved every sound he made.  
  
Unable to hold himself for long, Draco recognized the warning signs that he would come soon. ‘Blaise, I—’ he said before throwing his head backwards, gasping from the effect simply rubbing had on his body.  
  
Before Draco could come, Blaise stopped. ‘Don’t want this to end too soon,’ Blaise whispered next to Draco’s ear, making him moan.  
  
Moving away from Draco, Blaise slowly undressed himself. Draco watched his friend as he removed layers of his clothing, exposing his dark skin. Draco had often admired Blaise’s body in the past, but had never dared to tell him.  
  
When Blaise removed the last piece of cloth, Draco’s heart did a backflip. Leaning over Draco, Blaise rubbed his uncovered cock against Draco’s, making him react in the same way as before, only better. Soon Draco was close to the edge again and had to fight not to come. ‘Blaise,’ Draco moaned. Stopping, Blaise moved away to get the lube.  
  
Draco watched him as he wetted his index finger with lube from his robes and moved his hand between Draco’s legs, spreading his arse cheeks, before slowly pushing against Draco’s entrance. The feeling of a finger inside him was like nothing he had ever felt. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world, but Draco still found some kind of pleasure. Slowly Blaise moved his finger, exploring Draco’s insides, making him moan even louder than before. Just as Draco was beginning to enjoy the first finger, Blaise added a second, this time stretching Draco wider. Draco forgot everything about time as he concentrated all of his attention on the fingers inside him.  
  
‘Are you ready?’ Blaise asked after he added the third finger and stretched Draco even more. Draco knew that if he wasn’t ready, this would be the best time to tell Blaise, but he knew that he wanted it. Slightly nervous, Draco nodded. Blaise took his eyes away from Draco for a few seconds as he placed his prepared cock between Draco’s arse cheeks. Draco felt the warm cock against his entrance, teasing him, exciting him.  
  
Slowly Blaise pushed against Draco, and before Draco knew it the head of Blaise’s cock was inside him. Draco took a deep breath as his body got used to the intrusion. When he was ready, Blaise pushed further, stopping after a little, allowing Draco to get accustomed to his cock. ‘Are you all right?’ Blaise asked. Draco couldn’t speak from the combination of pain and pleasure he felt at the same time, but nodded instead. ‘One last time, and then I’ll be fully inside you.’ Draco’s cock reacted to the thought of being fully penetrated by Blaise and slowly grew as Blaise pushed the remainder of his shaft inside.  
  
Draco didn’t know how to explain the feeling of having a cock deep in his arse. It was painful, and uncomfortable, but at the same time extremely good and satisfying. And when Blaise moved, causing his cock to brush against his insides, Draco almost forgot how to breathe. The mixture was almost too much for him, and he had to grab hold of something. Not wanting to cause Blaise any damage, Draco took a good grip of the sofa.  
  
Blaise’s body arched as he rolled his hips, making his cock move in small circles, which was more than enough for Draco at that point. It didn’t take long before Blaise couldn’t help himself and started to fuck Draco hard, which Draco enjoyed just as much as Blaise did.  
  
Because Draco’s eyes were almost closed, he wasn’t aware when Blaise reached for his cock, and started to pump it in the same motion as his hips moving against Draco’s. Unable to keep quiet, Draco started to moan loudly.  
  
‘Ah, yes,’ Blaise said as he let his hand stroke the length of Draco, bringing him closer to orgasm. ‘Let me hear those sweet sounds,’ Blaise continued. Being talked to in that way excited Draco. He wanted to hear more from Blaise, but feared he would sound stupid asking for something so dirty. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to ask because Blaise continued. ‘You feel so good, and look so good.’ Draco didn’t have time to blush as Blaise fucked him faster, and pumped his cock harder.  
  
‘Blaise,’ Draco said when the familiar feeling returned, making it difficult for him to breathe.  
  
‘That’s it Draco, just let go, let me hear you.’ Draco opened his mouth as his whole body was overcome by his orgasm. Unable to hold back, Draco moaned so loudly it couldn’t be called a moan anymore. His body cramped as waves of pleasure washed over him, and all of the blood left his head, until he feared he would pass out.  
  
Being in that state, he wasn’t aware of Blaise as he continued to fuck Draco another few seconds before he came inside him. Exhausted, Blaise collapsed on Draco.  
  
Only when Blaise pulled out did Draco realise just how much his arse hurt.  
  
‘It will get better,’ Blaise said in a calming voice as he continued to lie on top of Draco.  
  
It wasn’t until several minutes later that Draco was calm enough to think about what he had just done. The guilt of having cheated was there, but if he had followed his heart from the start, he wouldn’t have been in this position. ‘What now?’ he asked Blaise.  
  
‘Whatever you want,’ Blaise answered.  
  
Knowing he couldn’t continue to keep his wishes to himself, Draco decided to admit his desire. ‘I want this to continue, but I don’t know if that’s possible.’  
  
‘I’m sure that as long as you do your duties to her, she won’t suspect a thing; after all, I’m only a really good friend.’ Blaise propped up his head and stared at Draco, who was trying not to blush under his stare.  
  
‘What if you find someone?’ Draco asked.  
  
Smiling, Blaise pushed himself up to a sitting position. ‘If I ever found someone I wanted to spend my whole life with, I would tell them that you will be a part of that life as well.’  
  
As much as Draco appreciated the gesture, he didn’t want to put Blaise through such a relationship. ‘I don’t think that’s such a good idea.’  
  
‘Why not?’ Blaise said as he helped Draco up into a sitting position next to him.  
  
‘Don’t you think he might break up with you in the end?’ He was already cheating; he didn’t think he could have a break-up on his conscious as well.  
  
‘Look here, Draco,’ Blaise said in a soft tone as he put his arm around Draco. ‘If you had chosen a different path, I would have taken you out on a date, taken you home, and then asked you to marry me. Because you chose to marry a girl, I don’t have much of a choice. Therefore, if I ever find someone, he must learn to share me with you.’  
  
Draco wasn’t sure how to react to such a confession. Looking away from Blaise, Draco tried to control the blush he knew was upon his pale skin. ‘I didn’t know you felt that way.’ For a second he wondered if he would have accepted his sexuality if he knew how Blaise really felt.  
  
‘If I knew you were in denial, I would have confessed a long time ago. Sadly it’s too late. I doubt you’ll go against your parents’ wishes.’ Blaise knew Draco well, which made the whole situation more difficult.  
  
‘You’re right,’ Draco said, knowing there was no way he would end the engagement. ‘So this is it? This is how our lives will be?’ Looking at Blaise, his fears were confirmed.  
  
Blaise didn’t answer, there was no need to since they both knew the answer. ‘Come here,’ Blaise said as he pulled Draco closer to him. ‘Let’s enjoy the time we can share together. Let’s forget everything else in these moments.’  
  
They kissed each other once more before Blaise turned on the fire and they sat there, holding each other until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 years passed since I first wrote the first chapter, and after a long time where I've been bad and haven't updated any old wips, I decided to finally do it now.
> 
> I've noticed a difference between my writing style, but I won't be bothered to change it, as I have many other things I need to write.

The wedding proceeded as usual, Astoria became his wife, and Lucius was proud of his son doing what was best for the family. Blaise stood beside his best friend, supporting him as best as he could as he made sure Draco did the one thing he didn’t want to, but wouldn’t reject. They were married, and went on their month long anniversary. Blaise was slightly worried about their trip, as Draco was still unstable by the time they left, but said nothing as the man was old enough to take care of himself.

Living his life wouldn’t be easy for Draco, Blaise knew, but as his friend, Blaise would be there to support him. Even though Draco was a full grown man, he lacked the confidence to decide what to do for himself, thinking family values were the only important thing in the world, and would sacrifice his own life if came between that and refusing his own father.

Returning from his honeymoon, Draco was quieter than normal, and while his wife didn’t know why, Blaise did. That was when their affair started, and continued at least once a week. The two of them would forget about all the suffering in their life and pretend they were the only ones in the world, and for those hours, Draco would release his anxiety.

✤

“Are you having an affair with my husband?” Astoria asked one day as they were sitting in the drawing room. She had invited him, to his surprise, but as he never rejected Draco’s invitation, he wouldn’t reject hers. Blaise was silent, not certain what to reply, not certain what to say when receiving such a question. 

If he said yes, she might forbid him from seeing Draco again, which was her right, of course. And if he denied the accusations, and she knew the truth before asking, she would think he was a liar and judge him. “Yes,” he eventually said, hoping Draco’s father wouldn’t hear of the truth, as he would certainly forbid him from going near Draco. 

She sat still a long time, staring at her pretty porcelain cup with her flowery drink. “I’ve often felt as if he didn’t care for me as he ought to; I’ve had my suspicions.” She took a quick sip of tea, which felt like the longest drink. “I was surprised when he accepted the proposal, everyone were. In fact, my sister was in shock as she had often tried to wake his his interest.” There was another pause, where Blaise waited as it looked like she wanted to add something more. “You can imagine my shock when Draco showed up on our wedding day, as I knew he wasn’t well the days before, and it was far more than ordinary nervous thoughts.” Another long pause as she took a trip through her memories of their time together. 

Blaise felt like he should have said something, told her it wasn’t as she thought, that Draco did care about her, that even though he struggled to be faithful, he would stop as he would not threaten his relationship. 

However, before he had the courage to tell her any of it, she continued. “I know he needs you, but he also needs an heir. Can you please talk to him as every time I try to get a hold of him he’s gone?” She laughed nervously, as if she was trying to hide the tears which threatened to destroy her perfect image. 

Blaise felt guilty for what he had done, for the things he thought about her. Wanting to comfort her just as he had Draco, he moved next to her, laying a caring hand on her shaking one. “I will speak with him. You should know that even though he feels one way, he knows he has duties to you and his family, and will do everything in his power to please you.” 

She thanked him, her voice a whisper. She didn’t pull her hand away from his as she took another sip out of her tea. “Do you think he will loathe me if I find a lover myself?” It was a question Blaise didn’t feel comfortable answering, as he didn’t always know what Draco was thinking. “I know I’m expected to stay fateful, but living the rest of my life with no sexual relationships isn’t something I am willing to accept, and I think I would much rather go through the humiliation of a divorce than live alone.” 

“You better discuss that with him, but if he for some reason denies you a secret lover, and refuses to stop seeing me at the same time, then you can always tell me and I will talk with him.” He hoped that it would never end, that Draco was rational and knew that if he couldn’t live without Blaise, he shouldn’t demand that Astoria should live in celibacy. She smiled again, the sad smile Blaise knew meant there was something bothering her.

✤

The next time Blaise saw Draco, he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t certain if Astoria found the strength to tell him, or if she found it easier to act as if everything was fine. “So, how is Astoria?” Blaise asked, hoping Draco would tell him if she had confronted him. 

“She’s fine, planning a trip to Spain.” Draco was quite excellent at pretending everything was fine, which was why Blaise wouldn’t give up at once. 

“I saw her the other day,” he began, hoping to get a reaction from Draco. 

“Oh?” Draco barely looked up at Blaise from his book as he sat in his study.

“She told me she wanted a baby.” If for some reason Astoria was too afraid, he would help her, after all, it was the least he could do as he was fucking her husband. Blaise wasn’t certain if Draco should know about Astoria knowing of them, as Draco still thought their relationship was a secret, and would want to keep it that way. Because Astoria came to him, seeking help. Blaise decided the right thing was to tell Draco. “She knows about us, and wanted me to tell you that you needed to perform the duties which you accepted the day you accepted the proposal.” 

“She knows?” Draco finally put down the book, looking baffled, as if he couldn’t understand how it was possible.

“She does, but don’t worry, she won’t tell.” Draco seemed slightly more at ease, but not much. “You have to understand that even though she will stay, there are certain things you have to do. You must give her a child, which I’m sure even you want. You must also allow her a lover of her own.” Draco was calm, his facial expression unreadable. “What are you thinking?” 

“I can’t refuse her, can I, it wouldn’t be right as I’m worse. What will happen if her lover decides to out us?”

“Whoever she chooses I’m certain it will be a secret affair, so your family name won’t be tarnished.” Draco smiled, still looking sad. 

“What a mess.” He placed his book on the desk, staring at the window.

“Everything will be fine,” Blaise said and moved next to Draco, caressing his cheek. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I’ll take care of everything.” He would, as it was his duty as Draco’s best friend. 

Blaise couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and planting a kiss on Draco’s cheek, slowly kissing a trail over to his mouth, claiming Draco’s tongue as his. They were both breathless as they parted, which was exactly what Blaise loved about their kisses. Blaise took his hand and lead him over to the sofa, which turned into a bed with a flick of his wrist. Neither one could deny the eagerness between them as they hugged, knowing that it was simply foreplay for what would come later. 

It was Draco who urged him on, rubbing the palm of his hand against Blaise’s hardening cock. “I want you now,” he begged. 

“You on top or I?” 

“You can take me this time.” After their first time together, Draco learned a thing or two about topping --and he was quite good at it-- but he often preferred that Blaise was in charge, especially when something else brought him down. 

“Don’t worry about Astoria, I will make sure that whatever happens, you will all be safe. Let’s forget about her right now, as we have the whole night together.” Draco accepted the decisions and kissed Blaise, his excitement suppressing the sadness he felt moments earlier. Blaise carefully undressed Draco, kissing his neck, making his way down to Draco’s cock, swallowing the flesh and did everything in his power to obliviate him of the issues they were facing. Blaise continued to suck him, teasing his hole with a wet finger, carefully entering Draco, making him moan under his touch. 

Draco pushed back against the finger, eager to feel more, whimpering each time Blaise did something he liked, or when he wanted more. Draco was quite egotistical when it came to sex, wanting more and more, and Blaise was of course happy about obliging as he wanted the same things. 

As Draco was ready to be fucked into oblivion, Blaise undressed and moved between Draco’s legs, which Draco lifted and spread automaticly. Pulling out the lubricant from his robes, he smeared it all over his cock, ready to take Draco. Holding onto the base, he carefully entered, struggling to hold back a smile as Draco moaned, his back arching a bit as Blaise pushed in completely. Draco’s body responded to everything he did, sounds escaping his throat every time Blaise thrusted into him, harder and harder, holding onto Draco as if his life depended on it

gThe room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, and passionate moans which excited them even more. Blaise placed Draco’s spread legs across his shoulders, holding him tighter as if he tried to go in deeper. Draco’s cock bounced between his legs, holding onto the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

“I’m coming,” Draco gasped, grabbing his cock, pushing himself closer and closer until he came all over his chest, his body trembling with pleasure as Blaise continued to fuck him until he came as well, his eyes closing as the sensation passed through his body, tightening around his legs.

Drained, Blaise fell down on top of Draco, rolling over to the side as he tried to catch his breath. Together they lay there, their skin touching each other as the smell of sex hang in the air. Blaise didn’t want to ruin their moment by discussing his wife further, so he teased Draco’s skin instead as he lay next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for two chapters, but I couldn't end it with chapter two once I got this idea.
> 
> NOTE: You do not have to read this chapter as it's not necessary for the story.

Astoria was with child not too long after Draco and Blaise discussed her issue. Blaise congratulated the couple, certain they would find a way to make it work, as they always had. He was certain that even though the two of them struggled, a baby would simply help their relationship, as they both needed some reason to stay.

Everything went well a few months, but then Astoria had a breakdown, and Blaise was called. “I don’t know what to do with her,” Draco confessed. “The Healers didn’t find anything wrong, and nothing they gave her seem to work, and they can’t try out some potions which might help her as she’s pregnant. I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you see if there is anything you can do for her, as you cheered her up last time.”

The last time he promised to tell Draco that she wanted a baby, so it wasn’t the same as cheering her up from a depression. “I will do my best,” he said and tried to figure out what he could do which the Healers hadn’t already done. It turned out he could do far more than he first anticipated.

“Astoria, Draco asked me to check on you, to see if there is anything I can do for you.” She lay in bed, her eyes closed, but Blaise knew she wasn’t sleeping. “I don’t know if there is much I can do, as I’m no trained Healer, but if there is anything, please let me know.” That was when she broke, tears escaping her eyes, hulking and sobbing as she pressed her face even deeper into the pillow.

Wanting to comfort her, Blaise sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked and wondered if he should lay a hand on her shoulder.

There was another few long sobs before she finally opened up. “I asked one of my former lovers if he was willing to meet me, and he said I was a disgrace for even thinking of cheating on Draco,” she confessed. Feeling guilty for the stranger’s reaction, Blaise finally lay a hand on her shoulder, wondering just what to say to make things better.

“Then he’s not the right one for you. Do you think he will tell others?” If Blaise heard rumours about Astoria, he would personally make sure the one spreading them would regret it deeply.

“No, he promised not to as long as I promised to be fateful. I’m afraid to ask anyone else, in case he finds out, or if they end up telling others.” She pushed her face back into the pillow, crying even harder. Blaise never felt comfortable around women who cried, or a man for that sake, but as she was close to him, he couldn’t ignore her as he normally did with others.

“Relax, I’ll figure it out.” Blaise said and caressed her back, running his hand up and down her spine until she calmed down. Turning around she watched him, her eyes puffy and red, her nose glistening in the faint light from the candles. “I will find someone who wants you, and won’t tell anyone.”

“I wish Draco had been honest from the start, then maybe I could have found someone before we were married, or refused to marry him altogether.” Feeling guilty for having pushed Draco into the marriage, Blaise lay down next to Astoria, trying to make her feel more comfortable. “And who would want me now that I’m pregnant, with the heir of Malfoy. I am a part of one of the richest families, and will look like a hippo soon, I’ll be glad if anyone wants to even look at me then.” Blaise knew it was the hormones, and knew that any attempts of a compliment would most likely fall on deaf ears.

He watched her, waiting for the moment she calmed down again. He waited for the perfect moment where he could give her comforting words, but that moment didn’t happen, instead something else did. He couldn’t quite explain what happened, but one moment he was striking her back, and the next he was kissing her, and quite passionately as well. She didn’t push him away, neither did she protest in any other way, she simply lay there, responding to the movements of his lips.

“What are we doing?” she asked as he moved over to her neck, planting soft and wet spots across her skin.

“We can stop if you wish,” he said, his hand eagerly caressing her arm, holding her firmly, slowly moving towards her breast.

“What will Draco say?”

“I don’t know, but at least the family reputation won’t be threatened as I won’t tell anyone.”

“That is true,” she said and tugged at his shirt. Her eagerness pleased him as he sat up lifted his arms, making it easier for her to undress him. “You’re so beautiful, far better looking than my ex,” she admitted, blushing slightly and leaned in for a kiss. Blaise smiled, then deepened the kiss, carefully moving his hands down her body, pulling her top off, revealing two perfect breasts held by a black lace bra. He cupped one, rubbing it as he kissed her, pinching her nipple as soon as he located the pink button. Astoria released a loud gasp, which turned into a moan. They smiled, then kissed, their breath blending together as neither one wanted to pull away. He unhooked her bra with ease, pulling it off before taking of the pink nipples into his mouth, using his tongue to tease and play with it until she fell backwards against the pillows.

As she was down, Blaise used that moment to undress her completely, pulling down her skirt, and underwear, revealing the small bump on her belly. She must have noticed his stare as she covered her belly. “Don’t do that,” he said and pulled his hands away, once again revealing her growing belly. “I’m not bothered by seeing a pregnant woman, it’s quite refreshing, actually.” His sexual preferences were quite wide, and personally he enjoyed the ones not quite fitting the norm. Most people believed he was vain, which he was, of course, but sexually he enjoyed a great variety of people.

“And the thought of taking you when you’re close to your due date sounds quite erotic, don’t you think so?” She didn’t say a word, instead she made a sound which only someone extremely turned on could make. After having completely undressed himself, he moved between her legs, pressing a finger inside her as he leaned down to kiss her. She was wet, ready to be taken as she hadn’t had any sexual intercourse since Draco got her pregnant, and that could barely count as his mission was to impregnate her, not to give her pleasure.

She was just as eager as Draco was, responding to his every touch, not afraid to make sounds, but neither overdoing them. Blaise continued until he knew where her different erotic spots were, sexually torturing her until she begged him to do more. “I can’t take it, please.”

“As you wish,” he said and positioned his cock between her legs, slowly entering her until her body arched and sounds of pleasure escaped her.

Blaise moved slow, not because she was pregnant, even though that also influenced his desires to fuck her until she was a begging mess, but because he didn’t know what she liked. It was easier to go slow and increase the speed, than scare her by taking her as rough as he fucked Draco. “Is this fine?” he asked, moving in a familiar motion. She nodded, her cheeks pink and her moans soft. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Slowly he let his hand travel down to her breast, squeezing lightly, pinching her nipple until a moan escaped her open lips. He knew she was nervous and tried to come up with other ways for her to relax.

“You look fabulous,” he said and caressed her belly, noticing the way she gasped, as if she wasn’t sure if she liked it or found it threatening. “And if you like me today, then I don’t see why this arrangement between us shouldn’t work.”

He must have hit a special spot as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly into the room. Wanting her to react in the same way again, he kept on moving in the same direction, over and over again until she wasn’t afraid to do everything she wanted, to scratch his skin when she felt like it, to give him orders of doing more, or doing things differently.

He sat up and spread her legs even wider, wanting to give her a deep penetration without too much pain. Loving the way she reacted to him made him want to keep pushing her until she was unable to speak, which he succeeded at as her mouth kept opening and closing. “That feels so good,” she said in the end, squirming beneath him in pleasure, watching him a second before having to close her eyes again. “More,” she demanded. Blaise was happy she felt confident enough to order him around, and would grant her wish. Leaning down, he kissed her one time before fucking her faster, giving her exactly what she wanted. 

After a little time she stopped him, but not to end it. “Lie down,” she said, surprising him. Blaise did as she wished, especially as he wanted her to open up and do whatever she wanted. He was pleased as he watched her straddle him, riding him until sounds of pleasure escaped him.

“Fuck,” he said and held her hips, helping her move back and forth slightly easier. “You’re amazing,” he added, smiling as she did from the compliment. Her breasts bounced up and down, her hair loose around her face, and her small belly barely showing from his position.

Astoria was the one who came first, as Blaise held is own orgasm. Her moans were loud, so loud they were practically screams, grunting like a wild animal. Her orgasm made it impossible for him to hold himself, coming shortly after she started. 

Smiling happily, she lay down next to him, her skin slightly damp from the work she did while riding him “That was amazing,” Astoria confessed. Blaise smiled and pulled her closer, enjoying the softness of her skin. After some time thinking, she then said something which surprised Blaise. “We must tell Draco, as I feel it’s his right to know, since he had you first.” Pulling him tighter, she then confessed she feared he would not approve, and she would be all alone again.

“I will take care of it,” he said, kissing her once more before he comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms.

✤

The next day Blaise requested both of them to join him for some tea. He was certain Astoria knew what he wanted to discuss, as she avoided looking at either of them. Blaise watched Draco, one of his closest friends, who knew quite a lot about him and his special family history. Blaise was also aware of Draco’s history, it was difficult not to be as he was always pulled into the Malfoy family drama.

Then he looked at Astoria, who he didn’t share much history with. She was the little sister of someone he could call a friend, and that friend wasn’t that close. However, he learned to accept that Draco and Astoria would marry, and set himself a goal to get to know her. It wasn’t difficult to become friends, as she was more than willing to accept any kindness shown from Draco’s family side, even though he wasn’t a Malfoy. Narcissa and Lucius, as happy they were about the match, they thought the proper way for a parent to behave was to pull away from their childs life once he was grown up, and only interfere when something didn’t go as they hoped.

“You are both aware of your special marriage.” Blaise hoped at least one of them would start talking, admitting their thoughts, but neither one seemed to want to talk. “You know of Draco’s affair with me, but Draco doesn’t know of your own affair, with me.” That caught Draco’s attention.

“What?!” he shouted, both in shock and anger.

“You know you can’t judge her,” Blaise began as he noticed how uncomfortable Astoria became.

“But why with you? Couldn’t she-”

“If you knew the reaction she received from a former lover of hers you would tread more carefully. It turns out not everyone accepts secret affairs, and it left her quite shaken, hence, the depression. I didn’t plan for it, but it happened, and it made me think that maybe this was how things were supposed to go.” Draco didn’t look happy, but he calmed down as he cast a nervous glances on his wife. “You’re marriage is a marriage of convenience, but I suggest you become friends, as you will face many challenges.”

Draco looked about to complain, but kept his mouth shut instead. “I know you feel this is betrayal, but as you remember, I said I might find someone in the future, so what’s the difference between someone you don’t know or someone you’re married to who lacks attention she lacks from you.”

“I guess you’re right,” Draco admitted. He then he turned towards Astoria, who was trying her hardest to avoid their glances. “I’m sorry for being so selfish,” he said and sat down next to her.

“It’s not all your fault, I should have been more open from the beginning.” Blaise smiled as the couple opened up, confessing their fears and dreams for their marriage.

While they were occupied bonding, Blaise silently left the room, knowing they would call him back once they were done. If everything went according to plan, their bond would become stronger, and he would have two lovers. He couldn’t deny enjoying the thought, especially if it meant two relationships where he didn’t have to pretend he only had one so the other wouldn’t get hurt. Happy about the way things turned out, he picked up a book and headed into the garden, wanting to get as much relaxation done before they would call him back.


End file.
